pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 1)
is a special episode. In the dub, it is the 20th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot Meowth came to a town, where there are many buildings and skyscrapers and Pokémon live inside. Two Pichu wake up and run off, while a Smoochum is taking care of her look. Along with the bathing Wooper, a Teddiursa (who collects food) and Magby, all these Pokémon are called by Azumarill. Azumarill goes to feed them with acorns, but Teddiursa trips over, causing others to fall onto Azumarill. Azumarill drops the basket with the acorns, which fall down a hill and are crushed by a car. Meowth, however, rests in an apartment and wakes up, having a vacation. Meowth looks at the city and plans on making a giant statue of himself. Meowth starts practicing his personality of a maid and a gentleman before going off to the city. As Meowth walks, Teddiursa searches for food and smells something. Meowth stops and finds a spot for his statue, but the Teddiursa appears and sniffs his basket. Meowth yells at Teddiursa, who walks away. As Meowth was glad about his lunch inside the basket, a Smoochum bumps into Meowth by accident. Meowth picks up the basket, ordering Smoochum to be more careful where it walks. Smoochum walks away, while Meowth finds some cosmetics in his basket. Meowth realizes when Smoochum bumped into him, they swapped the baskets and runs after Smoochum. Smoochum starts running away and Meowth bumps into a wall by accident. Meowth reaches Smoochum, who joined its friends. Pichu takes Smoochum's basket and tries to run off, but Meowth catches up to him. Pichu gives the basket to Magby, but Meowth is persistent to take back his basket. Magby gives the other Pichu the basket, who runs off, but trips over a stone. Meowth intimidates Pichu, whose basket is blown away by Wooper's Water Gun. Meowth is shocked and drops Smoochum's basket with the cosmetics, while Meowth goes over the fence and finds his basket. Meowth walks away, but steps onto a sleeping Houndour, who wakes up and becomes mad. Meowth tries to run away from Houndour and drops his own basket, which lands onto Teddiursa, who sees the food inside. The Pokémon watch Meowth, who has been beaten up badly. Teddiursa returns to Meowth, showing it ate all the food from the basket. Meowth is sad and displeased, so falls onto the floor, wishing for a nap. Trivia *Meowth reads the title. Gallery The Pichu brothers are called SP013 2.png The Pokémon arrive to Azumarill's breakfast SP013 3.png Teddiursa arrives and is impatient to eat SP013 4.png The acorns have been destroyed SP013 5.png The Pokémon have nothing to eat SP013 6.png Meowth has a week off SP013 7.png Meowth makes charades SP013 8.png Meowth refuses to give the basket to Teddiursa SP013 9.png Smoochum bumped into Meowth SP013 10.png Meowth realizes he swapped the baskets SP013 11.png Smoochum notices Meowth is returning SP013 12.png Meowth tries to get his basket back by any means SP013 13.png Meowth climbs up to get the basket SP013 14.png The Pichu tries to run off SP013 15.png Meowth intimidates Pichu SP013 16.png Meowth searches for his basket SP013 17.png Houndour is woken up SP013 18.png The Pokémon watch the fight SP013 19.png Teddiursa returns Meowth the basket SP013 20.png Meowth sees Teddiursa ate his sandwich }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Saburō Hashimoto Category:Episodes animated by Akira Watanabe